


Visceral

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen, Gore, Hurt Dean Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves to take his brother apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visceral

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

_I love the word viscera, don’t you Dean_? Sam’s hands are dripping with blood and gore, buried wrist deep in his brother’s abdomen. Dean’s slit from breastbone to pelvis, muscle and skin pulled wide and nailed to the table. _Wanna see what’s inside, okay baby? Wanna take you apart, piece by piece, and see what it looks like before we start playing, for a change_.

Dean’s intestines are stuffed so far down his throat that only soft choking noises are audible, but that’s okay. Sam’s engrossed in dissecting his brother- there will be more than enough time later for screams.


End file.
